


It’s enough

by evanescentdawn



Series: Haybekah [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Pining, its small but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Hayley’s mourning for a daughter that she lost. And Rebekah doesn’t know what to do, but she wants to ease the pain in anyway she can.// A canon divergence where it’s Elijah who takes care of Hope at the end of Season one
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Haybekah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921369
Kudos: 6





	It’s enough

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Things you said when you were crying

Rebekah watches Hayley bury her head in her hands, listens to her wracked sobs and her expression crumbles.

It might have been a small time they got acquainted but Hayley is her _family_. She fit right in, Rebekah thought fondly through the twist in her chest. With her fierceness and anger that could destroy worlds and the way she looked beautiful and right with the blood on her lips. 

Rebekah wanted to make her feel better—rip off the grief right from her, and get back _her_ Hayley, but didn’t know what to say. What could she?

There were no right words for a mother who lost her child. (Hope was alive but she was somewhere far away with Elijah and with no way to get back—She’s dead in all the ways that counts.)

Sliding closer Rebekah places her hand on Hayley’s back and pulls into a half hug. It’s awkward and Rebekah doesn’t know what she’s doing. Elijah was the one who kept their family glued together while Klaus and her broke everything. She doesn’t know the first thing about comforting someone. But—

It seems like it’s _enough_. Hayley shifts, presses her head on to her shoulder and grips her fingers on Rebekah’s arms. The wetness that drenches her shirt is uncomfortable, Rebekah grimaces, but—she can at least do that for Hayley. It’s nothing compared to the way Hayley looks small in her arms. So small, and trembling so much that Rebekah is trembling too. (Telling herself that’s the only reason.)

Rebekah doesn’t say anything, no promises, no empty lies. Those words would hurt more than what she’s feeling right now. She just holds her, lends a shoulder—leans perhaps more than she should, it’s hard not to with Hayley this close to—and hopes it’s enough. 

(It is.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs & awkward, but sincere h/c always makes me MELT  
> I have so much feels abt these two and thinking of a canon divergence where it’s Rebekah who stays and Elijah who takes of Hope—all the ripples of it. I might...expand on this 
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for reading!! ♥️♥️


End file.
